Elastic Booty
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: After a dispute between Antonio and his boss, they leave a few butt prints on the restaurant tables from rough, deep... Activities in their workplace. Closing hours are the perfect time to experiment with Lovino and they even play a little "ping pong" when another employee joins in. Shameless Spamano smut, threesome.


"You fucking dumbass! You can't do shit right! Why did I fucking hire you? I was probably hung over, because I sure as Hell regret it now!" Lovino snapped from across the restaurant, angrily jerking the blinds closed. Antonio stepped from the kitchen, untying his chef's apron with a mildly irritated expression.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, okay?" His usually cheerful, Spanish voice droned bitterly. He didn't mean to break the plates. Gilbert was playing around and made him drop them. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway... Even if those plates were full of food.

"Well, accident or no accident, you're a fuck up and you don't deserve to work here!" Lovino shouted, slapping his fists on a table top.

"... Well... Just go ahead and fire me. I don't care, you're a terrible boss anyway!" Antonio fired back, folding his arms.

"Don't you dare talk that way to me!" Lovino gasped, turning red. Antonio frowned, deciding it'd be healthier to let it all out. He was getting fired anyway.

"... Fine! I don't need this job, I have another job waiting for me that pays me more a week than you make in a year! You're just a crybaby with a stick up his ass! I can't believe I thought you were cute when we met!" He threw his apron on the ground.

"You bastard! Do you know what happens to people who cross me!? My family is in the Mafia!"

"What!? What happens!?"

"They suffer! They suffer until they beg to die! And do you know what's going to happen to you for being a brave asshole and talking back to me?" Antonio's gaze hardened as he waited for it.

"What?"

"You're getting a fucking raise," Lovino answered fiercely as he tugged Antonio forward and focused on unbuttoning his shirt with slender fingers. The Spaniard oogled him in disbelief, green eyes expanded as he absorbed the image of the sour-faced Italian undressing him so nonchalantly while flicking his tongue over his alluring, moist lips. He clasped his hands over the younger brunette's and blinked at him in misunderstanding.

"What are you doing?" Lovino smacked his hand away and finished unbuttoning the clothing article. Peeling it off, he squeezed his employee's face between his unnaturally soft hands and brought him downward. Opening his lips, he traced the outside of the brunette's mouth with the tip of his tongue, making Antonio get hot under his nonexistant collar. His cheeks flushed when Lovino prodded at the area where his lips met in a line. Instictively, he parted his mouth and gasped inaudibly when the warm, wet muscle wormed inside.

"... M-Mr. Varga- A-Ahh..." He retracted from the kiss, his face scrunched in guilt and puzzlement. One taste of his boss and he was feeling a tingle of arousal. He adjusted his slacks, regaining his breath as Lovino surveyed his body with thinly veiled lust and longing. "This feels wrong. Is this normal?"

Lovino snorted. "Please, Carriedo. It may be looked down upon, but it's not uncommon. Now shut up and kiss me, doofus. And judging by this-" Antonio inhaled when his boss palmed his pulsing crotch, almost crippling under his touch. "... You want to continue, too."

Antonio bit his lip to keep a whine back as the Italian walked backwards and hopped onto a nearby table. He separated his legs, granting the other permission to hesitantly dock himself between them with literal open arms. Cloaking him in his embrace, Lovino peppered kisses around his mouth and under his jaw. Tilting his head back, the Spaniard shyly started to lift up the man's shirt. Pausing his kisses, Lovino helped tug it over his frame and let it flutter to the floor.

Lying back on the table, the Italian ran his hands down his torso and began to undo his belt, sighing under his breath. "Touch me."

Antonio's heart leapt in his chest as he nodded vigorously and gently batted his boss's hand away. Unbuttoning his pants, he coaxed them down his thighs and rubbed the brunette's curvy sides with his finger tips. Lovino's back formed a hump as it raised off the table, biting his own lip in anticipation as those fingers traveled to the brim of his boxers. Allowing himself a tiny smile, Antonio hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled until Lovino's erection revealed itself in all its thick, juicy glory. Wetting his lips, Antonio felt his skin get hotter as he seized that appetizing cock between his fist and lapped at the hood while using his other hand to stroke the length of the shaft.

A guttural moan resounded in Lovino's throat as he curled his toes, moving his fingers from where they were flicking at his hardened nipples to the Spaniard's chocolate locks. Grinning at his immediate reaction, Antonio didn't mind when the other propelled his hips forward and urged him to go further. Taking in more, he suckled on the end and rubbed the tip of his tongue into the slit.

"Antonioooo! Oh, my fucking god!" Lovino threw his head back, whimpering as he thrust his hips into the air relentlessly. Taking a liking to his brashness, Antonio caught up with the quickened pace and slurped noisily at his throbbing dick, his boss appreciating the sensual noises.

"I-I'm close, damn it... More..." Gladly, Antonio gave him just that, swallowing around his cock and chuckling at the adorable noises he made when at the verge of his orgasm. The vibrations echoed up Lovino's spine, making him choke on his own spit and allow dribble to trek down his face. He pushed up on his hands and trapped Antonio's face between his thighs as he gave the final few rocks of his hips before squirting into his moist cavern. Ingesting, the Spaniard retracted with cum falling from the corners of his lips, cupping what hadn't settled into his mouth into his open palm.

"That was a lot, Mr. Vargas." He popped his soaked fingers into his mouth, sucking. The smaller brunette sat up, threading his fingers through his hair with exhausted pants.

"No... No, don't. Call me Lovino," Lovino scolded, waving him off. He slid off of the table and grabbed Antonio's shoulders, standing on the tip of his toes for another rough kiss. This time, his employee returned it with fierce heat, making the shorter male grin and clasp his hand.

"Come on, Carriedo. You're going to fuck me on this counter, like... Now," Lovino decided, leading him to where the cashier usually recorded reservations and cashed checks. Antonio grinned kittenishly, wrapping his fingers warmly around the Italian's.

"Gladly... Lovi," he replied, reminding himself of what he was to call this man.

"Lovi?" Lovino murmured as he turned around, deliciously naked and ready to be ravished. Antonio gripped his finely shaped hips, placing him on the counter and climbing on it himself. Attaching their mouths again, Antonio invited the red-faced male to play tonsil hockey with him. He groaned when Lovino pulled his member out of his pants and started playing with his cock, circling the rim with his thumb while snaking his tongue in and out of the Spaniard's slippery mouth. Encouraging him, he folded his hand over the smaller one and moved it faster over the wrinkles of skin, a warm, pasty substance dripping out of his exit.

"Mm... Lovi..." Kissing his jaw, he pulled him closer and pushed his weight onto him, pinning him down on the smooth surface. Mewing at his position change, Lovino only focusing on petting and rubbing their shafts together. Antonio hastily removed his remaining clothing, pulling his boxers off of his ankles. Interrupting Lovino with another kiss, he spread his thighs and chortled when the Italian showed no patience, prying his spongy cheeks apart. Lowering his face, he dragged his tongue over his clenching entrance.

"Shit..." Lovino mumbled as he wiggled under him, crying out softly when he shoved it inside and lathered his walls in slimy saliva. Retracting and lapping at his hole once more, he rolled his tongue and trilled, doing anything to make the brunette moan and fidget. He responded by applying pressure to the back of his head and rotating his hips for more genuine bliss, mouthing swear words. "Antonio, I swear..."

Antonio retreated with a grin, making Lovino whimper in loss. Sensing what was silently asked of him, he pouted and shifted onto his side so Antonio would have a great view as he began to finger himself. His cheeks staining a permanent red, he looked bashfully into the Spaniard's emerald eyes as he started with one finger. Quickly tiring of it, he bit his lip and skipped to three fingers.

"Ahh... Fuck..." His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to find his favorite spot to strike. A shock went up his spine when he discovered it, quickly stroking it with purrs and sighs. He cried out as a bit of his juices leaked out prematurely, his head falling back as white sparked behind his eyes. Panting, he peeked at Antonio with an embarrassed scowl, who was staring at him in wonder while touching himself to the scene. "Don't look at me like that, b-bastard... Mm... I'm not... Hah... I'm not that fragile. I can stretch pretty wide."

"Let's see about that," Antonio whispered, causing Lovino to pull out and eye him. Smiling in anticipation, he rolled off of his boss and pecked his lips before dashing into the kitchen. Raising up curiously, Lovino observed with wide, yet excited eyes as he came back with a bottle of oil and a can of cooking spray from the kitchen. Flushing, he lay on his stomach and raised his behind in the air. Squeezing his cute little ass, Antonio slathered his fingers in oil before dipping three fingers in and out. It seemed he was pretty well stretched indeed, as they went in and came out wet and slick.

"Ah..." Lustfully, he added another finger and rammed into the Italian, who spewed out profanities and held on to the cash register, whining. His noises were wonderful and Antonio swallowed them up, pressing his fingers against his prostate and rotating them. "Fuck. Fucking shit... Just... More. I-It won't hurt me."

"Are you sure?" Antonio surveyed his clutching rim and obeyed, unsurely inserting his whole fist. Lovino screamed a foreign sentence when he moved, arching his back and clawing the flat surface underneath him. Taking it as a good sign, the Spaniard began to curl his fingers and started a rhythm in which he massaged that magical area that made Lovino a whimpering, sobbing mess.

"I'm c-cummmingg..." Pulling out, Antonio grabbed the cooking spray and pushed the tip into his boss's entrance, licking his lips when it seemed to be sucked in due to Lovino squeezing around it. Lovino's thighs quivered, only a fourth inside of him as he attempted to grab Antonio's hand and pull it out. "Ah, ah- FUCK. Stop, I'm going to die! Holy SHIT! Nngh, por favore, Antonio-"

Pushing his hand away, Antonio began to abuse his prostate with mercy, shoving the can in and out to the point it was halfway in while using his other hand to restrain Lovino's hands behind his back. Shuddering whenever stars exploded behind his eyes, the Italian's yells only got louder until his eyes rolled back. Spraying his hot, sticky mess, he collapsed in it as Antonio smiled haughtily and removed the glimmering can. There was a miniature, white waterfall spilling off of the counter as Lovino floated in and out of consciousness.

"There were go," Antonio cooed, "good boy." Slapping his ass for emphasis, he laughed and leaned down to kiss Lovino's cheek. He receieved an exhausted grumble in return. Lifting his face from the counter, Lovino's liquified legs moved over to the side as he leaned into Antonio's chest.

"Jesus, Antonio... You fucking made me pass out, you jerk..." He nuzzled his chest sleepily before capturing his mouth with his own. He glanced downwards, coloring red at the sight of Antonio's godly boner, still standing like a soldier. The Spaniard sighed, reaching down and giving it some attention with a pout.

"I'm so hard, it hurts..." He complained before Lovino smacked his lips and tested his legs to ensure they were working correctly. Smiling slightly when they functioned, he grabbed Antonio's shoulder.

"I can take care of that." Antonio unfolded his legs as Lovino crawled into his lap, beaming as his sexy employer hovered above his cock and took it in his hands. He gave it a few tugs, making the darker brunette's cheeks darken as his mouth slackened into a sideways gape. Gently pressing his lips against Lovino's, he drew in a sharp breath when he teased him, pushing down on his tip and bringing himself up. He smirked mischieviously, sliding his length between his pudgy booty. Antonio sighed in want and need, grasping Lovino's hips.

"Come on, Lovi... Don't tease." Rolling his eyes, Lovino clamped his hands over broad shoulders and with his eyes searching Antonio's, dropped down in a single moment. Clenching his eyes shut, Antonio hissed as the Italian snickered and lifted his hips again, pushing down again. Clenching around him, Lovino moaned lightly and wrapped his arms around his neck, rocking his hips roughly. Their hips smacked together in a fantastic clash of raw skin as their tongues twisted together.

"You like that? Huh, you horny bastard? You like when I bounce on your big, hairy cock?" Lovino whispered in his ear, making Antonio shiver and decide he liked when he talked dirty. Nodding, he tightened his grip around his waist, welcoming the moist, fleshy piece of Heaven. "Does my ass feel good? Tell me, asshole. Are you going to cum inside me and treat me like your whore? Fuck my ass... Fuck me hard. I want my family to ask why I'm limping. And when I answer, I'll say Antonio Fucking Fernandez Carriedo fucked my brains out and dumped his load in my asshole."

Taking control, Antonio began to slam into Lovino's ass, making him cry out in surprise. Holding him down, he thrusted into his tightness and bit down on his shoulder.

"Antonio! Antoniooo! Yes, don't stop!" Lovino writhed underneath him, whimpering much like a puppy while tears gathered in his eyes, covering his face as it turned a lovely dark pink.

"If wouldn't if I could, Lovino," Antonio panted, pinning him down by his wrists so he could watch his face turn different shades as they fucked. Lovino squirmed, gasping and bringing up his hips so Antonio could angle deeper.

"Antonio... So good..." Lovino swallowed, sweat running down his face. Kissing him harshly, Antonio nibbled on his lip, rounding his hips nice and deep. They were nearing release right when one of Antonio's fellow co-workers stumbled through the door with a pair of keys in his hands. Eyes wide, he stepped back and reached for the exit.

"I'm sorry, sir, please don't fire me!" Lovino cursed while Antonio slid out of his bum, signaling for him to grab their clothes. With a little noise of disappointment, Antonio started to pluck up the items while Lovino gestured for the other male to come inside. Reluctantly, he took a few tentative steps and jumped when the door softly clicked behind him.

"Come here, Matthew." Matthew slowly walked towards him, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. His eyes were downcast and flinching away from the two Europeans in the room. He shuffled to the counter and stood in front of his employer without a word. "Want to do me a favor, Mr. Williams? I assure you I will reward you later."

Letting his eyes drift to Antonio when Lovino glanced at him, he furrowed his eyebrows. Shyly, he nodded and lifted his head. The Italian brunette pointed to a chair and told him to sit in it, placing his clothes on the counter. He whispered an idea in Antonio's ear, getting approval quickly and crossing his arms.

"Now, Matthew. I want you to promise you'll never tell anyone what you just saw." Matthew nodded, fiddling with his fingers. "Secondly, I'm willing to increase your income if you do something a little dirty to me."

The Canadian turned red, gasping. "But sir- I can't. You can't just-"

Lovino interrupted him with a stroke of his cheek under Antonio's supervising eyes, pressing his mouth against Matthew's. Weakly pushing him away, the blond twitched uncomfortably, drawing his tongue back. Lovino pulled his shirt off as he repeated the word "maple" under his breath, hyperventilating. He toyed with his cute, pink nipples for a moment. Sliding his hands down his stomach, he unfastened his pants and coaxed them down his legs, finding it cute how Matthew's legs lifted in the air. Kissing between his thighs, he paused between leaving the hickeys and looked up at him with curious, amber-olive eyes to scan for genuine resistance.

"Wh-What is it?" Matthew stammered, biting down on a finger. Shaking his head, Lovino pulled down his briefs and blushed at the size of his cock. Taking it into his hand, he ran his fingers up and down, poking out his tongue to circle it around the bell shaped head. Matthew gasped and tightened his grip on his seat, filling his mouth with air. Lovino sucked and pumped until he was sure Matthew was hard enough to be inside of him.

Getting the bottle of oil, he slicked it up and mounted the Canadian, who's face was on fire. Lovino started to ride him, enjoying Antonio's envious face. He smirked internally while keeping an indifferent face.

"Lovi," the Spaniard whined, being ignored. Lovino kissed Matthew again, putting on a show.

"Ah, I love your cock... So much better than Antonio's," he muttered between pants and groans. Antonio's nose twitched as he stood and watched the scene. "Shit, I'm cumming already... Yes.."

That was it, only Antonio could make Lovino reach his limit! Him only! With a growl, he coiled his arms around the brunette's waist and plunged into his hole, where there was plenty of room left. Matthew's eyes flew open, due to him previously clenching them in ecstasy. He blinked for a moment in confusion before relaxing again and sharing.

"Huh-? Oh, FUCK!" Lovino hissed, clawing at Antonio's thighs. He nuzzled into his neck, mewling erotically as they took turns pounding into him.

"No one is allowed to be inside of you without me," Antonio spat in his ear. Lovino nodded vigorously, agreeing. Wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck, he leaned back to kiss him with a giggle. It felt like a game of ping pong, and Lovino was the ball being slapped into over and over and over. He was too dizzy to know who was winning, but he knew each one was scoring perfectly. And damn, it felt good when they didn't miss the center of the ball. He wailed every curse in the book as they tried their best to beat each other. Matthew was in the lead- No, Antonio. Shit, he didn't know.

He squawked something incoherent during his release, his body going limp. Matthew squeaked as he climaxed inside, apologizing immediately after. Antonio pumped a few more times before pulling out and placing one last kiss on Lovino's face.

"Hell, that's the last round for today. I'm fucking exhausted," Lovino surrendered after they recovered from the intense threesome, stumbling to his clothes and numbly grabbing them. He frowned as Antonio stopped him to clean his body of all the cum it collected with a kitchen towel. Finally, he got dressed and yawned. Pecking Matthew's lips, they both flushed. Antonio tiredly pulled Lovino into his arms, resting his chin on the top of his head.

"Stop it, you're mine now..." Lovino rolled his eyes and patted his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Damn, "possessiveness" should have been put on your resume. I'll text you, jerk. I'll see you in the morning... You and Matthew. And I expect you to be early. Am I clear?"

"Sí, Lovi."

"O-Oui, Mr. Vargas."


End file.
